<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost my senses (you're defenceless) by Chu2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857546">Lost my senses (you're defenceless)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu2002/pseuds/Chu2002'>Chu2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And mark is a big tease, Bottom Lee Jeno, Dacryphilia, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Jeno has a small dick, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is horny, Shameless use of baby, Shy Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), maybe?? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu2002/pseuds/Chu2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where lee jeno had expected a lot in his first match what he didn't expected was to get smashed hard against the rink and get his left hand fractured, and mark is just horny and wants to fuck jeno EVEN in his cast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one in which jeno is injured and a little helpless against Mark, especially when the older looks at him like a fresh meat served on silver platter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost my senses (you're defenceless)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno had expected a lot of reaction after the whole smashed against the rink fiasco from Mark but what he didn't expected was when Mark would return this evening to stay the night at his apartment, he would be THIS fucking horny. Dont get him wrong it's not like he doesn't wanna do anything, it's just that being in this godforsaken cast, not being able to move freely and not having complete control makes him feel a little too helpless.</p>
<p>And Mark with his knees digging in the mattress around Jeno's thights hovering over him with effectively grounding his right hand enabling Jeno to not have much leverage with his hand makes him feel a lot more small then he is used to around Mark.</p>
<p>The excitement is there but there is also this lingering fear. Mark is and will always be the only one to make Jeno feel so much at the same time. And when he leans down to land a kiss on his clothed chest Jeno succumbs to him, the slightly tensed shoulders going plaint and putty. And that brings out an amused chuckle from Mark. </p>
<p>"Hey baby, you doing good down there? Hmn?" </p>
<p>Jeno looks to his side, since the bastard has him cornered he can't exactly hide his face so he just resorts to turning his head, too much aware of heat rising on his face and ears and another laugh is heard. It's unfair he thinks how Mark can be so annoying and such a tease and Jeno could just blush and blush and blush. Having absolutely nothing to retort to the elder.</p>
<p>"What happened Jen don't wanna look at your boyfriend now? Is my baby too shy because I have him trapped in my arms."</p>
<p>Before Jeno could even comprehend what was said he let's out a tiny yelp, apparently Mark had shifted his knee in between his legs dragging it against his dick, oh and did he mentioned another reason for his absolutely embarrassment. 


Jeno was too small in size down there, barely bigger then the length of his pinky even when completely hard and Mark had loved it. Loved the first time he saw his boyfriend squirming infront him when they had a mutual jerk off session on Mark's bed. While mark's hand had completely covered Jeno's small dick, Jeno's hand could only take half of Mark's, his dick standing tall at full eight inches putting Jeno to utter shame. 


But Mark Lee was nothing if not a sweetheart and showered Jeno with all the kind of praises and sweet nothings to ease Jeno and encourage him. But that never stopped the initial embarrassment of it all. You see he can't exactly pretend like nothing.</p>
<p>"You are so hard baby, but there is barely a tent in your pants. How cute." And there he goes again shaming jeno.</p>
<p>Jeno had buried the side of his face more into the pillow, feeling too small to look up utterly shy. Mark had tightened his hold on Jeno's right hand still restricting all his movements. Enjoying the way Jeno is unable to use his left hand in the cast, also making sure that all his endeavors are far from it. If you ask him why was he so turned on by Jeno especially in his injured state, you see Mark had always loved to see Jeno so shy and embarrassed that the boy would feel so small beneath him he would ultimately give Mark all the power and control. </p>
<p>And yesterday when he saw his baby sleeping soundly on the bed with one hand in the cast hair tousled crazily on the pillow looking ever so helpless and innocent, the desire ruin him was too strong and exciting for Mark to not take action as soon as possible and that is what led them to their current situation of him cornering Jeno and planning to fuck him until he had tears in his eyes, his Little Baby Jen was always so sensitive. </p>
<p>Oh and did he mention Jeno's tiny dick was huge turn on for him. He loved it a little too much to tease Jeno about it and watch him turn scarlet within seconds.</p>
<p>"Want me to suck you off baby, but you are so small can't even deep throat you, but it's okay hyung will make up for all that you lack hmn." </p>
<p>"It's not like we need it anyways, right"</p>
<p>And with that, Mark had proceeded to pull Jeno's shorts and boxers down, Jeno had whimpered half out of shame and half out of his painful erection. His dick was up against his v-line not even reaching his stomach and Mark, that devil had decided this was the perfect time to turn his face around the moment they made eye contact, Mark had a smile on his face, as naughty as it appeared fond. But what dragged him out of his one on one staring contest with his boyfriend was a flick to his dick and he jerked a little, injured hand still layed snugly against his fluffy pillow. His whimpers continued as his dick was painfully hard now he wanted to be touched, needed some friction.</p>
<p>"M-mark, m-mark please." He said looking up at mark with such pretty eyes Mark had to control his whole being, or he might as well devour Jeno. Eat him up like his favorite dessert. But he was a man of patience and very much interested in seeing Jeno fall apart in his arms underneath him, all blabbering mess.</p>
<p>Mark had stripped his own pair if sweats down and promptly removed his boxers not forgetting to make a show off his size infront of Jeno.  Who again tried to shy away but he'd be damned if he let Jeno hide from him again. So he ducked down and took jeno in his mouth, basically gobbling the tiny thing, and Jeno whimpered loudly. The boy had never screamed or moaned loudly, he would just make adorable high pitch yelps and squeaks and whimpers. But those too were so expressive Mark could understand all what he wanted with them alone.</p>
<p>"Hyu-ngh, hah hah ha ha , hyungh hngh." Mark kept on bobbing his head slightly, Jeno was too small to actually deep throat and mere lift of his head was enough to take the whole of the boy in and out of his mouth. When the tiny whimpers and hiccups increased he stopped and pulled back.</p>
<p>" Aw look at you baby already lost the hang of words, what you gonna do when hyung is inside you huh? Cry like last time?"</p>
<p>Jeno looked up at Mark and begged ever so helplessly to him "Please H-hyung, d-do something." And who was Mark to deny, you see weakness in their relationship never only worked one way, Mark lee was just as weak for Jeno as Jeno lee was for Mark. The sole reason why he up and ready to stretch his baby.</p>
<p>" such a pretty baby, all good and pliant for hyung. I'll take care of it all now just relax and enjoy hmn baby. Hyung is gonna give you a good time. Hyung is gonna make love to you so good." </p>
<p>Mark kept on saying praises after praises all the while stretching jeno open slowly, watching tiny little noice fall from him, like this Mak thinks jeno looks so beautiful, hair sprawled like a halo above him, mouth hung open dripping with desperate sounds, chest heaving high and low, his tshirt long gone, legs wide open and small dick begging for friction. </p>
<p>Mark took his time to open him up, not just to avoid pain but to also add to that torture he often inflicts on his Jen. Just when he was about to deem it enough, a loud whimper was heard and when he looked up, Jeno was a complete mess. Sensitivity kicking in and making everything ten time stronger for jeno. He loved Mark a lot more than him self and anyone on God's good earth, but at times like these he questions his choices when mark no longer looks the soft and dork Markie instead looks like devil on hunt. </p>
<p>Whimpers kept on falling, so did small hiccups and mewls from Jeno's open mouth, and Mark leaned up and took Jeno's open mouth and locked it with his. Kissing all messy and dirty. Sloppy noises filling the room with Mark's finger fucking Jeno at a slow pace. Jeno was long lost in the merry bliss of pleasure all set and ready to release but was flooded with disappointment when all the fingers in him retreated back and he was left empty and unsatisfied, he whimpered again and looked up at Mark.</p>
<p>"Beg baby, beg to me prettily and hyung will give you all that you want."</p>
<p>Jeno was so lost he just blinked at Mark with hooded eyes, his tongue was too heavy to make out coherent words but nonetheless he tries because he knew if he didn't there will be far more torturous consequences. Mark was heathen in bed, but a satisfactory one at that.</p>
<p>"H-hyungh please don't s-stop, make love t-to me. Pl-please."</p>
<p>And the whole teasing and sly persona that Mark was exhibiting melted into goo, the fond smile and lovesick look on Mark's face was so genuine that even Jeno smiled, eyes turning crescent, lips curling with efforts but a beautiful smile. Mark let go of Jeno's right arm and took his face in both of his hands, landing kisses all over the younger one's face at the same time entering in him, with all the patience in the world. When his baby winced he didn't miss the chance to kiss his scrunched up nose.</p>
<p>He started out slow, thrusting as gently as possible, watching Jeno's every move the boy started mewling like a kitten again, an indication that he was enjoying, so Mark increased his own pace, Jeno's yelps and whimpers increasing in volume, a stray tear falling out his eye and his right hand reaching out to Mark, to hold him somehow. Mark took his hand in his own without missing a beat.</p>
<p>"H-hold me close please."</p>
<p>"I will, I am baby."</p>
<p>Everything was too much and they both were close, grunts and huffs and hiccups and mewls filled the room along with skin slapping sounds. Soon enough the pressure in their bellies grew too much to hold. They both released, Jeno with a new steak of tears and tiny whimper and Mark with a deep moan.</p>
<p>They both layed there Mark laying on Jeno's right side trying to cuddle him as safely as he can. And Jeno shying away as best as he can.</p>
<p>"Aw baby you cried again, was I that good." Mark laughed and Jeno whined, trying to push his boyfriend away. Mark got up and came back with warm wet towels, cleaned the both of them. Picked his baby up and changed his clothes tidy up the bed and gently layed him down again. To cuddle him. Jeno barely spoke too tired to talk, just nodded and hummed along mark.</p>
<p>When they were both comfy Jeno finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Order me sushi!"</p>
<p>"It's 2 am Jen."</p>
<p>"I dont care, order me sushi. I deserve it."</p>
<p>"Okay okay, what Jeno wants jeno gets right!"</p>
<p>" You say it as if you didn't just had your way with me minutes ago"</p>
<p>They both laughed. " I guess, in bed it can be an exception"
"Love you Mark." "Love you too Jen"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um   &gt;♡&lt;   byeeeee.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>